1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to missile launch system and more particularly to missile launch systems which are integrated with gun systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rolling airframe missile launchers are currently mounted independently on various ships. The intensity of the air threat, both missile and aircraft, against surface ships requires an in-depth defense using a mix of missile and gun systems. Typically, defense requires a large volume of high acceleration short range missiles and high rate-of-fire guns.
Current systems provide adequate defense at longer ranges, up to the point of saturation of the ship's defensive system, by high volume attacks. The near range defense is accomplished by high rate-of-fire automated guns. The capability at near range is a last ditch effort which has a lower success rate than the greater range defenses. A gap now exists between the maximum effective range for close-in short range defense and the minimum range for missile engagement. A short range, highly maneuverable missile is needed to engage targets beyond gun range but short of the current minimum range provided by longer range missiles.